


Path and Creed

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s not sure of things. Spoilers to 3.1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path and Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2007

I’m not sure why Adam’s still here.

I guess Harry’s got his reasons – Harry always has his reasons – but he’s not really necessary. We don’t need him anymore. I’m sure there’s somewhere else MI6 would like him to be.

He’s good, I suppose. As good as Danny or Zoe. I guess we could ask him to work with them, to back them up. I’m not sure he’ll enjoy that sort of work. He’s the kind of man who wants to work on his own all the time. A self made man.

But he was helpful during the . . . confusion. He followed the story well, unraveled all the threads for the people who doubted me. He thinks a bit like I do. I think we could . . . use that.

But we don’t need him. Not anymore. I mean, I’m back on track now, back on board. Following the MI5 path and creed. My name’s been cleared; I’ve removed the challenges against the service. The only way to go is forward. We have to keep moving forward.

Adam Carter is a dead weight.

I think Danny and Zoe can see that. Well I think Zoe can, anyway. She understands me, she always has. I helped train her, you know. I helped her become the spook she is today. She would be nothing without me.

She has to trust me.

I guess Harry will send him back soon enough. I mean, I’m not going to let this . . . thing . . . slip away from me now. I can see the future ahead of me. I can see the way we have to go. We don’t need some sort of insurance policy, some sort of back up. I’m not going to fail. I’m not going to let Adam take this away from me.

It’s not going to end that way.

I’m not sure why Adam Carter hasn’t left yet.


End file.
